The objectives of this proposal are to study the metabolic regulation of normal and sickle cell erythrocytes. Particular emphasis will be placed on the investigation of those enzymes (both cytoplasmic and membranous) responsible for 2,3 diphosphoglycerate synthesis and degradation. This study will include an evaluation of certain regulatory substances and intracellular environmental conditions which might prove beneficial in the treatment of sickle cell anemia and, perhaps, other pathological cardiovascular conditions.